Hold me until I break
by Inugami Elric
Summary: Los sentimientos de Heiderich... ¿Cómo te sentirías al ser una especie de reemplazo de otra persona? POV Alphonse H. Oneshot.


_**Hold me until I break **_

Por Inugami

Alphonse Heiderich x Edward

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito --U. La canción es "Future" de Gackt, y éste "Mizèrable" no me da nada a cambio por poner sus canciones en mis fanfics y hacerle propaganda (nee… ¿y entonces dónde queda el _"touka kouka"_?)

En otro cambio (aunque no muy drástico) vengo con un HeidxEd. En realidad es un POV de Heiderich, y es que… A mí me pareció que algo sentía éste por Ed… Lástima (o qué bien? Porque lo que le pasó a Heid al final… ) que no fuese correspondido y Haganeno prefiriese a su hermanito xD.

Advertencias? Yaoi, shounen ai, angst, spoilers de Conqueror of Shambala. Para que quede claro, si leer a dos chicos juntos en situaciones comprometidas no te agrada, haz clic en "retroceder" o bien cierra la pestaña del explorador; no acepto reclamos posteriores porque yo ya avisé.

Cuando nos encontramos por primera vez en la estación ferroviaria de Munich, pude notarlo. Tu mirada, tu expresión de sorpresa, tu cuasi-incredulidad… No pudiste decir una palabra hasta que rápidamente rompí el hielo con una pregunta que, en ese momento pretendía ser una broma; pero que más tarde comprendí había sido una broma muy cruel.

_- ¿Edward Elric? Mucho gusto, soy Alphonse Heiderich._

_- Es un… placer, A… Heiderich – _contestaste, aún con esa expresión en el rostro.

­_- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te perdió uno igual acaso? ¡vamos, debes estar cansado por el largo viaje que hiciste!._

_**kurayami wo tsuyoku terasu aoi tsuki**_

_**suimen no zawameki ha kaze no uta**_

_**kese ha shinai ayamachi wo kurikaesu **_

_**watashi-tachi no ashiato wo mitsumeteita**_

_(La luna azul ilumina la oscuridad_

_El murmullo en la superficie del agua es la canción del viento_

_Mira hacia el lugar de donde provienen los pasos_

_De quiénes seguimos cometiendo errores que no serán borrados)_

Al empezar a convivir contigo, al compartir a diario nuestros conocimientos y avanzar en nuestras investigaciones, me dí cuenta que eras una muy buena persona, sin embargo algo ocultabas. Porque a rato te quedabas mirando a la distancia, tus ojos ambarinos perdidos en la inmensidad del cielo azul.

Buscabas algo… Algo que habías perdido y que querías recuperar.

_Y entonces me dí cuenta de que realmente habías perdido uno igual…_

A pesar de ello, y de tus extrañas historias, estar contigo era todo lo que había comenzado a desear. A pesar de saber que tu corazón latía por alguien más, quise llenar aunque fuese en parte ese vacío que tenías en ti.

Y después de mucho esfuerzo de mi parte, permitiste que lo hiciera.

_**nobashita yubisaki ni fureru anata no namida ga**_

_**itsuka wa otozureru asu wo akaku someteyuku**_

_**"sasayaka na hitotoki ga nagaku tsuzukimasu you ni..." to**_

_**hoshi ni inoru watashi wo kowareru hodo dashimeta**_

_(La punta de mi dedo se extiende para tocar tus lágrimas_

_Tal vez algún día el futuro venidero se pintará de rojo_

"_Este breve momento podría ser más duradero…"_

_Entonces rogué a las estrellas mientras me abrazabas tan fuerte que pensé me quebraría)_

Calmaba en ti el deseo de contacto físico con esa otra persona. Y no me importaba que le llamases a él en lugar de a mí en medio de tu éxtasis. O al menos, pretendí que no me importaba. Después de todo, tu habías sido sincero conmigo desde el principio.

_- Ed… yo sé que amas a otra persona… Que amas al Alphonse del mundo de donde provienes. Pero… Por favor, permíteme al menos apaciguar en algo tu dolor… Déjame tocarte, déjame abrazarte… Quiero hacer algo por ti…_

_**doredake no kanashimi wo seottemo**_

_**itsu no hi ka, mukuwareru hi ga kuru kara**_

_(No importa cuánta tristeza lleves en ti_

_Algún día, serás recompensado)_

Volteaste tu rostro, intentando ocultar las lágrimas que se habían formado en tus ojos dorados. No me respondiste, pero tampoco huíste de mi cuando te abracé deslizando mi mano por tu espalda.

_- Déjame ser un fragmento de tu paraíso en este mundo…_

_- Sólo si estás dispuesto a aceptar que no es a ti a quién amo…_ - contestaste, con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas y la voz triste.

_- Cualquier cosa… Por ti…_

Y permitiste mis caricias, mis besos, mi contacto. Y fui feliz.

Aún sabiendo que no era a mí a quién amabas en realidad. Aún sabiendo que tu cariño no era igual al mío.

_**tomaranai haguruma ni futari ha tada hikizurare**_

_**kimagure ni sugiteyuku toki no nagare ha hayasugite**_

_**"mou modorenai no nara, anata no te de koroshite..." to**_

_**yoru ni sakebu watashi no hitomi wo tada mitsumeteta**_

_(Simplemente somos arrastrados junto a los engranajes imparables_

_El tan caprichoso flujo del tiempo es demasiado rápido_

"_Si no podemos volver, entonces mátame con tus propias manos…"_

_Entonces lancé un grito a la noche mientras tú simplemente mirabas al interior de mis ojos)_

Entonces sólo hubo algo que superase mi pasión por el estudio sobre cohetería. Y ese algo era hacerte feliz. Permitirte soñar, aunque fuese por un momento, que habías regresado a los brazos de quién tanto amabas. Y con suerte, podrías olvidarte de todo ello y quedarte a mi lado para siempre, amándome finalmente a mí.

Amé verte sonreír, a pesar de mi incredulidad ante tus historias. Perdonarte por tus travesuras, como dejarme pagando la cuenta o cambiando cifras de mis cálculos. Cuidarte, y ser cuidado, cuando uno de los dos se enfermaba (generalmente tú, por comer demasiado o por dormir desabrigado). Verte protestar cada vez que intentaba hacerte consumir leche. Despertarte en medio de las atroces pesadillas que te atormentaban, y borrar ese miedo que se apoderaba de ti.

Pero… Siempre hay un pero. Porque de todas formas seguí intentando ayudarte a regresar a tu mundo, si es que existía. Y eso era contradictorio con mi deseo de tenerte eternamente junto a mi.

Aún así, me sentía feliz trabajando contigo a mi lado; tu felicidad era la mía. A pesar de lo cual el dolor persistía, y poco a poco se fue haciendo más y más real… Más y más físico.

Hasta volverse una herida en mí.

_- Le tengo malas noticias, sr. Heiderich… Si su enfermedad sigue empeorando es probable que no le quede mucho tiempo de vida…_

Porque al negar el dolor en mi alma, lo convertí en uno físico. Me percaté entonces de que en realidad este amor estaba matándome. Que este amor no correspondido estaba haciendo añicos mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi vida… Que los fragmentos de tu sueño se habían clavado en mi pecho y estaban matándome de a poco.

Y aún así quise seguir adelante.

Y así lo hice.

Puede que tal vez con menos pasión que al principio, pero con más ternura. Con un contacto más amoroso, que a pesar de no ser compartido, creo que en el fondo también habías llegado a quererme, quizás no con la misma intensidad que yo a ti, pero era agradable.

Aquello sólo hizo que mi determinación de cumplir tu sueño se hiciera más fuerte aún. Como una forma de agradecerte el que me permitieras estar contigo de esa forma tan dulce, el que me permitieses sanar en parte tus heridas, y simplemente amarte…

_**azayaka ni chirinagara wakare no uta, sasageyou**_

_**nemuri kara sameru toki anata no ude de mezametai**_

_**"mou ichido anata ni aemasu you ni..." to**_

_**hoshi ni inoru watashi wo aoi tsuki ha mitsumeteta**_

_(Déjame ofrecerte esta canción de despedida mientras se destroza brillantemente_

_Cuando despierte, quiero estar en tus brazos_

"_Tal vez pueda verte una vez más…"_

_Entonces rogué a las estrellas mientras la luna azul me miraba desde el cielo)_

Es así como finalmente lo logré. Ahora estás camino a tu mundo. Y aunque me quede solo, quiero que seas feliz… Siempre.

­_- Nosotros no existimos en tu sueño... Incluso si muero, seguiré estando solo. Seguiré estando aquí. No me olvides…_ - te dije, casi como una súplica, mientras tomaba tu mano. Si sólo hubiese tenido el coraje de besarte…

Y mientras veía como te alejabas en aquella máquina que había desarrollado con el único objetivo de regresarte a tu mundo, veía también cómo se alejaban mis sueños, mis ilusiones, mi esperanza… No obstante me sentí feliz, aún cuando también te llevaste mi vida contigo.

Pues al irte de mi lado, cerré mis ojos para siempre, para no volver a abrirlos jamás.

Aunque de alguna forma, me quedé dormido en el recuerdo de tu calidez.

_**dakishimete...**_

_**kowareru made dakishimete...**_

_(Abrázame…_

_Abrázame hasta que me quiebre…)_

Gracias… Por los mejores momentos de mi vida.

**Notas finales:** Segundo POV drabble basado en Conqueror of Shambala, y se me hizo _demasiado _parecido a Uncertain Memory (POV de Aru Elric). También éste nació de una canción de Gackt, y encima también tiene el ENORME spoiler en la última parte. Creo que debería hacer un POV como éstos desde la perspectiva de Ed, ¿verdad?. Pues en cuanto me inspire (y tenga menos que hacer en la universidad) lo escribo; vaya a saber uno qué saldrá de ahí.

Este fic va dedicado a: quiénes han puesto mis fics entre sus favoritos; a Seiketo Nayset, Kami-cute, Haneko-chan, Tomoe Elric, Sakura K. de Shinomori y a todos quiénes lo lean.

Dejen reviews porfis !


End file.
